Tertio
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: La guerre froide à son apogée, ou comment deux vieilles nations en arrivent à s'éviter comme des gamins FRUK & Russiamerica


**AP & Disclaimer**: Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir, et vos compliments comme vos conseils me sont précieux ! Je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes malheureusement, mais je les remercie énormément de prendre du temps pour ça.

Un petit one shot écrit pour l'échange de Noël ^^

La request était du FRUK avec la chanson "Apesenteur" de Calogero_  
_

_Hetalia est à Himaruya, "Apesenteur" appartient à Calogero _

* * *

**Tertio**  
_«En apesanteur Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures»_

_**Celui qui dégaine le second est un homme mort**_.  
[Proverbe Américain]

**L**e stylo émit un léger tintement en tombant sur la table, tandis que son propriétaire s'endormait inexorablement. Son voisin lui jeta un inquiet coup d'œil, plus par jalousie que par réelle bienséance, car lui aussi rêverait de s'en aller, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, car il était bien trop important pour se le permettre, ou parce qu'il n'osait pas, tout simplement. Et cette Nation malchanceuse souffrait en silence, condamnée à se taire et surtout, comble de la torture, à écouter tous ces discours qui s'enchainaient sans, parfois, y comprendre un traitre mot.

**É**videmment, ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et certains pays se complaisaient parfaitement dans cette atmosphère particulière. D'autres encore y voyaient une excuse pour ne rien faire de leur journée, une poignée seulement les jugeaient comme des rendez vous importants. De nos jours, ces réunions souffrent d'un grand nombre d'absentéistes, assez téméraires ou insignifiants pour se permettre une présence occasionnelle, voire fantôme. Mais en pleine guerre froide, la chose était toute autre. Personne n'eût osé s'absenter à une de ces réunions. Les raisons y étaient bien sûr évidentes: on craignait les représailles. La situation étant presque en permanence tendue, on n'osait pas jouer aux fortes têtes.

**L**e stylo glissa rapidement sur la feuille, faisant de minuscules mouvements de va-et-vient. On tentait vainement de prendre des notes: la tâche était ardue, puisqu'il fallait à la fois suivre et comprendre. Rassurez vous, aucune Nation n'est complètement idiote; simplement, la motivation restait qualité rare. On se jetait des coups d'œil inquiets, angoissés par les présence de ces deux effrayants géants. Et surtout, alliés comme ennemis semblaient terrorisés, se jetant de noirs regards, révélateur d'une méfiance grandissante, inexplicable, et surtout intarissable, comme s'il elle eût été normale. Cependant, seuls quelques serviteurs paraissaient sincèrement zélés. Ainsi, France se rangeait du côté d'Amérique, mais ne pouvait qu'a peine être qualifié d'allié; la puissance d'autrefois boudait cette jeune vedette qu'il jugeait bien trop prétentieux à son goût; Allemagne se faisait discret, Italie aussi, Japon ne parlait que peu. Par contre, s'il y avait un espion américain à l'ouest, ce ne pût être qu'Arthur Kirkland. Unanimement désigné comme le servant dévoué aux -discutablement- nobles causes d'Alfred F Jones, Arthur ne semblait pas conscient du statut dont l'affublaient ses camarades européens, ni de la rancœur que certains nourrissaient envers lui. Il était évident qu'a cette époque, mister Kirkland était loin, très loin, d'être apprécié. Réciproquement, l'anglais ne semblait aimer personne à part celui qu'on nommait cyniquement «sa divine icône».

**U**n homme en particulier haïssait cette relation (car il était évident que les deux anglophones ne s'invitaient pas pour parlementer d'affaires commerciales) qu'il jugeait hautement offensante pour eux, européens, pris de haut et traiter comme de petits chiens à la botte d'une idole décomplexée. Il s'agissait évidemment de Francis Bonnefoy, turbulent allié de l'Ouest, dont la réputation de séducteur-râleur au regard affuté n'est plus à refaire. Ses compagnons dans cette tranquille galère ne semblaient pas le prendre au sérieux, ou du moins, n'osaient pas lui donner raison. Bien sûr, Francis refusait de se taire, et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lancer une pique ou deux à Angleterre, toujours impassible, car il avait toujours eut le talent de sauver les apparences. Mais chacun savait que les intérêts de Francis n'étaient pas seulement politiques, qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de morale ou d'un débat sans arrières pensées. Non, bien sûr, on jasait beaucoup, loin des caméras, des micros ou des oreilles indiscrètes. Il était certain et avéré que Francis Bonnefoy avait la stature d'un jaloux. Il était clair que cette relation ne le dérangeait pas du point de vue externe: Angleterre et Amérique, mais bien du point de vue interne: Arthur et Alfred. Il y avait un autre homme, beaucoup plus discret dans son jugement, et surtout milles fois plus crédible que Francis Bonnefoy, pour qui cette relation n'était que pure hérésie. Cet autre homme avait le droit de s'en plaindre, car il s'agissait légitimement d'un ennemi de l'Ouest; et il n'hésitait pas à en profiter. D'ailleurs, une quantité remarquable des insultes qu'il lançait à Alfred -il ne s'adressait presque jamais à l'anglais qu'il méprisait, ou essayait de mépriser- concernait cette «relation soi disant commerciale» qu'il abhorrait. Évidemment, personne à part Alfred n'avait osé en rire, personne n'eût l'idée saugrenue de lui demander pourquoi cette relation l'exaspérait, pourquoi la simple vue des deux amants lui donnait la chair de poule et la nausée. Pourquoi, tout simplement, était-il jaloux. Non, car on ne contredisait plus Ivan Braginski. __

_**C'est là où il y a le plus d'épines que se trouvent les plus belles roses**_.  
[Proverbe Français]

**L**e stylo s'arrêta brusquement. Francis releva la tête prestement et regarda autour de lui. L'immense salle de réunion, fortement éclairé par la lueur du soleil de 13h, était très calme, presque comme une salle de classe. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, même pas Lettonie, pourtant souvent malade. Alfred siégeait à la place d'honneur (celle du bout, à droite), tandis qu'Ivan se tenait juste en face de lui. Du côté droit de la table étaient assis tous les alliés de l'Ouest, du côté gauche, ceux de l'Est, les pays neutres s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout, lançant des regards inquiets aux deux parties. Francis écoutait à peine la discussion lancée par Alfred, et, tandis que tous participaient plus ou moins activement, il s'adonna à son occupation favorite: détailler son voisin de droite. Il s'agissait d'Arthur, lui-même, bien sûr, siégeant à côté d'Alfred dont les yeux brillaient d'arrogance.

**L**e regard de l'anglais était, quant à lui, entièrement tourné vers l'américain, ce que Francis fit semblant de ne pas voir. Le spectacle restait plutôt comique, presque triste, pour quiconque comprenait les sentiments des uns et des autres. Alfred continuait son discours, toujours habile, doué d'une élocution remarquable et d'un charisme dont il n'hésitait pas à user. Arthur souriait légèrement, plus de satisfaction que de joie. Il ressemblait à un féru d'art admirant un incroyable Picasso ou un somptueux Poussin. Francis n'en avait que cure, il avait appris à outre passer cette atroce impression qu'il avait eue au début et se délectait à présent sans soucis aucun des yeux émeraudes et pétillants d'admiration de l'anglais. La réunion se termina une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à décliner.

**L**es estomacs grondaient d'une faim pourtant artificielle (les Nations n'étaient pas censée ressentir la faim, le contact des humains avait façonné cette impression) et tous se pressèrent: l'ascenseur fut littéralement empli d'une foule dont les contours étaient indiscernables et les escaliers émirent des hurlements d'agonies, écrasés sous les centaines de pas pressés. Seuls Ivan, Francis, Alfred et Arthur prirent leur temps; pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Alfred et Arthur rangeaient la salle de réunion, en ayant pris le soin de fermer la porte, et discutaient sans doutes de choses hautement importantes; Ivan, marmottant quelques mots de russes, s'était posté devant la porte et lisait un rapport; Francis, lui, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait attendre Arthur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi: il savait pertinemment qu'il l'ignorerait parfaitement, même s'il ne le détestait pas à proprement parler. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait d'yeux que pour Alfred et qu'il allait encore bouillir de rage, sans avoir aucun moyen d'extérioriser sa frustration. Mais il n'y résistait pas, et attendait.  
Il jeta un oeil inquiet à Ivan qui ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à lui; ou qui faisait son possible pour ne pas lui adresser la parole. Francis et lui étaient pourtant restés en bons termes, malgré cette tension universelle, et le français espérait désespérément que le russe cessât de l'ignorer.

« Tu attend Arrrthur ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, exauçant son souhait, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Il parlait toujours de ce ton méfiant avec les européens. Francis ne lui en voulait pas, encore trop attaché au petit Ivan qu'il avait connu pour le blâmer. Il essaya de répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement après la question du russe. Arthur et Alfred en sortirent, sans même apercevoir les deux patients postés devant la porte. Ils discutaient et riaient presque trop joyeusement pour Francis qui ressentit cette nausée caractéristique qu'il avait appris, tant bien que mal, à supporter. Ivan leur passa devant, relevant la tête et fermant les yeux.  
Francis esquissa alors un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la réaction russe follement adorable. Ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers l'ascenseur, maintenant vide. Les portes s'ouvrirent, émettant un son particulier que tous connaissaient trop bien. Alfred entra le premier, Ivan lui emboita le pas, sans même attendre une quelconque réaction de la part des deux autres. Francis hésita à y aller à son tour. Il jeta un oeil à Arthur, qui, pour une raison inexplicable rougissait de colère, le regard furibond et les poings serrés, il tourna lentement la tête vers Francis, et sembla presque étonné de le voir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose -visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un insulte ou d'un quelconque sarcasme et Francis en fut ravi- mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient et on criait.

« Mais Arthur qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria la voix d'Alfred alors qu'Ivan et lui disparaissaient.

L'ascenseur les engloutit dans ses profondeurs et Francis hésita à rire. La situation se prêtait plus à l'évanouissement qu'a l'hilarité mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, avisant l'air déconfit et surtout terriblement furieux de l'anglais.

« Fuck, fuck, fuck...» marmonnait-t-il comme s'il eût perdu quelque chose. « Avec ce crétin de Braginski en plus...»

**F**rancis ouvrit de grands yeux étonné à cette remarque. Comment ça «avec ce crétin de Braginski» ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Il garda ses questions pour plus tard et rappela l'ascenseur, quelque peu gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son acolyte, son plus cher ennemi lui paraissait bien lointain, inaccessible, et il fut presque tenté de détaler à toute jambes. Les portes se rouvrirent une nouvelle fois, cependant, et ils entrèrent calmement à l'intérieur de la cabine. « Tiens, ce n'est pas le même...» constata Francis à haute voix. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais, quelque peu distrait, il avait appuyé sur le bouton de gauche. Les bureaux où se réunissaient les Nations possédaient -bien heureusement- deux ascenseurs différents.

_**La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour**_.  
[Proverbe Anglais]

**F**rancis baissa les yeux précipitamment alors que l'ascenseur commençait à s'activer. Il resta un moment dans cette inconfortable position -il ne pouvait que détailler les poussières par terre- et releva la tête, persuadé avoir l'air profondément stupide. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, être gêné, timide, se taire. Il se sentait ridicule comme un cubain en Laponie. Angleterre paraissait excédé plus que gêné. Francis avait du mal à savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus: que l'ascenseur soit parti sans lui, que Alfred et Ivan se soient retrouvés seuls, ou que, visiblement, ils aient bloqué leur ascenseur (celui ci n'était pas encore arrivé au rez de chaussé alors qu'ils avaient enfin pénétré dans le leur.). Tous ces faits, pour le moins inquiétants, agaçaient Arthur, dont le rôle de servant semblait à présent sauter aux yeux. 

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseu_r

Mais ces futilités n'intéressaient pas Francis. Son coeur battait à la chamade, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il détestait profondément cette impression désagréable d'être redevenu un gamin sans aucune expérience. Et encore, il était persuadé qu'alors qu'il était encore une jeune Nation (à cette époque là, Espagne l'adorait. Sans doute parce qu'il ressemblait passablement à une fée.), son self control était plus grand. Ses sentiments étaient entièrement lisibles sur son visage qui disait «Viens, viens, viens» à Angleterre et ses pensées semblaient être imprimées sur son front. Il se détestait.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur _.

Francis ne put hésiter longtemps.  
Le rez de chaussé approchait dangereusement et s'il restait là, les bras balants sans rien faire, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, il en était intimement convaincu. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'évidence. L'évidence elle-même lui paraissait agressive, honteuse même. Il avait le rôle peu enviable du troisième. De l'imbécile, toujours laissé de côté. Il était le sommet d'un triangle infini, car il ne possédait qu'un seul côté: Arthur aimait Alfred, Alfred aimait Arthur...et Francis aimait Arthur aussi. Désespoir et angoisse l'envahissaient. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Angleterre s'approchait de lui, à pas feutrés, l'air coupable d'un enfant dépeint sur son si doux visage. 

_Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange_

« Francis » annonça la voix claire de l'anglais. Il se mordait le bout de la lèvre, rongé par la honte, semblerait-il.

Francis le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'air hagard, comme s'il l'on avait annoncé la résurrection de Mathusalem. Il s'empara d'une de ses mèches de cheveu qu'il tritura, tentant vainement de dissimuler son embarras. « ...Tu... euh...» commença Arthur avec grande difficulté. Il ne semblait pas du tout savoir où il en était, ni pourquoi il lui avait adressé la parole, en premier lieu. Francis aurait voulu l'encourager à continuer sur sa lancée, mais il n'y parvint même pas, horrifié à l'idée qu'Arthur lui annonce le pire.

« Oh et puis... rien ! Non rien du tout. Nothing at all. » conclut la plus jeune Nation, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au cadran, au dessus des deux portes métalliques.

Ils étaient au rez de chaussé. Déjà. 

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur _.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Angleterre s'apprêta à sortir, tournant insolemment -presque à regrets apparemment- le dos à Francis. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, et ce fut entièrement guidé par son instinct et ses sentiments les plus crus qu'il le rattrapa par la manche, juste à temps. Il appuya sur un numéro au hasard pour que la porte se referme et bloqua l'engin qui arrêta immédiatement sa course entre le 1er et le 2ème étage.

« _What the fuck_ Francis ?!» s'exclama Arthur avec une apparente gêne.

Cependant, un leger, presque imperceptible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Satisfaction.  
Satisfaction ? Oui, l'anglais affichait un petit air flatté, presque rassasié. Comme si finalement, depuis le début, il n'attendait que ça. Car Francis venait de craquer. Il venait d'avouer une faiblesse, et ça, Angleterre ne pouvait évidemment pas passer à côté. Évidemment, il avait bien d'autre raisons de sentir ses espoirs assouvis, mais jamais il n'avouerait le reste.

Et, étrangeté du siècle, summum du bizarre, ce ne fut pas Francis qui prit les devants. Arthur se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il y a de cela quelques longues années déjà. Francis pouvait sentir, non sans émotion, le cœur d'Angleterre battre, presque contre le sien, presque à l'unisson, tandis qu'ils remontaient le temps. Il sut alors que toute cette tension, bien qu'elle ne fût pas artificielle, ne les touchaient pas. Qu'ils resteraient ennemis, amants, amis, confidents à jamais, devant l'éternité. Que, même lorsque Arthur était sincèrement amoureux, il resterait à jamais dans son esprit comme «_my dearest ennemy_», que sa place n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Alfred, qu'elle soit plus haute ou plus basse -peu importait-, et qu'ils étaient les mêmes, depuis toujours, à jamais. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'oeil au même instant, et à ce moment précis, Francis compris que tout n'était pas terminé.

Parce qu'Angleterre resterait à tout jamais son plus cher ennemi. Et que cette somptueuse notion était réciproque.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et Francis n'eut même pas à proposer un restaurant pour qu'Angleterre le suive, enjoué comme jamais. Ils en oublièrent presque de jeter un oeil à l'autre ascenseur.  
Qui n'était toujours pas arrivé à bon port, mystérieusement.

Mais c'est une tout autre histoire -beaucoup moins mignonne, assurément-.


End file.
